Generally, a healthy individual has about two hundred eyelashes, with women having more than men. Eyelashes grow to be about 1 cm, and vary in direction and angle.
With social and economic development, many people are taking an interest in appearance, with the interest extending towards the appearance of eyelashes. That is, as society is paying more attention to physical appearance, particular focus is put towards accentuating the eyes and extending and volumizing eyelashes and eyebrows for a fuller effect and a good impression. Also, some people simply have sparse hair by nature, or lose eyelashes due to a burn, car accident, disease, infection, continuous makeup, tattoos, stress, and the like. Under these circumstances, an individual experiences great inconvenience as the eyelashes cannot perform its functional feature of protecting the sweat from entering the eye or shielding the eyes from sunlight, dust and the like.
To increase eyelashes, a transplant surgery involving extraction of the hair and hair follicles from the back of the head to the balding spot may be a solution, but this transplant surgery becomes a burden on an individual, both economically and mentally.
Meanwhile, an evaluation index of eyelash increase may include number, thickness, and length of eyelashes, a survey, and the like.